


Be Ready

by ddelusionall



Series: Drabble-A-Day: Nov 2015 [28]
Category: GacktJOB, Miyavi (Musician)
Genre: Cheating, Desperation, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Okabe has found something worth going back to after a lifetime of pretty things.
Relationships: Gackt/Miyavi
Series: Drabble-A-Day: Nov 2015 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724152





	Be Ready

_One more time, please.  
**You said that last time.**  
I know, I know, but I ...  
**Don’t say it, baby. Don’t.**  
I need you. God, I need you. Please._

Okabe needed to learn how to say no. But even after four hundred and seventy some odd years, he still had a soft spot for beautiful, desperate human boys.

And one in particular. Not exclusively, because Okabe had been alive way too long to entertain feelings of true love. But just a soft spot. For his smile and his eyes and his creamy skin, covered in tattoos, and only ruined in places by small scars, nothing more than a blemish, seen and forgotten. Not by Okabe. And certainly not by Miyavi.

Okabe blamed the blue hair.

He had been more than aware of the guitarist-turned-independent-soloist at such a young age, but he hadn’t actually met the kid until about ten years ago. In the back of a bar and at the bottom of a bottle of sake and a few bottles of wine and a few shots of liquor.

A pain junkie.

With sweet, sweet blood.

Okabe shivered. It was not hard to remember how sweet Miyavi’s blood was and had always been.

_Please._

Okabe sighed as he stared at the glow of his phone. He shouldn’t. Because while he did not entertain delusions of love, humans did. Miyavi did. Miyavi’s wife did. Just not with each other.

Okabe’s body craved that sweet blood. Not love.

Finally he texted back.

_**I will be at your studio after midnight. I have things to do before then. You better be ready for me. Properly presented.** _

The reply was immediate. _Oh god thank you thank you thank you. I’ll be here._

His studio. Miyavi finally caved a bought a new phone, but it was a phone that let his wife always see where he was. The beautiful moments in Okabe’s suite were no more. All of their trysts for the last two years have been at Miyavi’s studio.

Fidelity. Another strange concept to Okabe, but one that humans thrived on. Some humans.

Once a year, Miyavi promised that he would never call Okabe again. And more than once a year, Miyavi called and begged.

Okabe sighed, breath fogging up the view of the city lights from his bedroom. Sometimes he was still amazed at how much the world could change in four hundred years. He swirled the dark red wine in its glass before taking another sip. Miyavi liked lighter wines. Usually white. But he liked sake the most. Harsh stuff.

He checked the time. The night was still early, but he drained his glass and headed for the bathtub for a long soak and another glass of wine.


End file.
